youarekingfandomcom-20200215-history
Sir Taric
Sir Taric is a vassal of King Erik, The Daemonslayer of Sheepstead and the Lord of Stonewood. Current Records Taric earned his land with the first rebellion, losing his personal guard in an ill-fated raid, and was captured. He foiled the peasant rebels however, escaping and rejoining with the king's army, and helped destroy the rebel stronghold in the Eelspine mountains. Taric then single-handedly killed a daemon when a young, arrogant mage attempted to kill the king (The mage himself was struck down by the king's blade), and also proved to have a few allergies to some more common healing herbs in the recovery afterwards. Taric's luck started to take a turn for the worse however, with raiders pillaging Stonewood and an incident involving the attempted arrest of Percy Trubaldsome that left the royal mansion in ruins and soot, and this made the king quite cold to this noble defender of chivalry. This has, in turn, committed him to some less savory acts, like looting, as he looted much from the city of Miring and as such missed the battle of Preston. Upon later receiving word that Percy Trubaldsome had gone south to claim the throne of Miring as its next legal heir, and receiving orders to arrest him, Taric gleefully headed back to Miring. Taric arrived at Miring too late too prevent Trubaldsome from holding himself up in the keep, and finding that two thirds of the Crown regiments in Miring had been wiped out in a failed attempt to storm the keep. Taric immediately set his forces to wipe out the population of Miring, cutting down two thirds of the population and burning much of the city down. This came back to bite him when many of the peasants took up arms and joined the defenders of the keep, who then attacked and wiped out the entirety of Taric's army, and captured Taric in the process. After a failed escape attempt Taric found himself thrown into the stockades and then back into his cell. Taric then managed to escape and proceeded to rampage through Miring keep to try and kill the then King Trubaldsome, using corpses as weapons. His attempt failed largely due to the king not being in the Throne room due to a particularly large bloodstain on the floor, and the fact that both the two previous kings of Miring had also been in the throne room when they were killed. Taric died in a last desperate attempt to kill Trubaldsome, though he took many of Trubaldsome's guards and his most trusted servant, Waery with him, the two men dieing on eachothers swords. History and background Taric is fairly young, Around 22-28 (Give or take, given his scars...) and is overconfident in his actions as he as not yet been tempered by experience. He is quite a staunch defender of the king and the chivalric code, and would kill anyone threatening either swiftly and brutally, And is fairly resentful over some of the king's more ''minor ''policies. Taric, despite how he carries himself, is actually peasant-born. Whom just so happened to be bought by a knight looking for squires, and thus joined the other two-dozen or so bound for brightwood. Sir Edgar trained these boys in the art of knightly warfare and conduct, though he was fond of beating them for just about anything. Most of them were beaten due to the fact they went to a brothel (Once they were old enough...), Taric was beaten for NOT going. (The other punishment was dancing in full armour on a table. And that always hurt more than the beatings) Sir Edgar booted the lads out when they were around 15-18, telling them drunkenly to sod off and stop wasting his money. The boys parted ways there and then, with some blaming the others for being kicked out, others glad they got away from him, some still eager for what the world had to offer them with their new-found training. Taric ended up doing drudge work in between arena fights out of nessessity, though once he had a fair fortune bought a suit of chainmail, and set out to elbreth. He wandered Elbreth for a couple of years, Earning the Ephitet "The Just" after helping a couple of villages out. Category:Players